


Tentative

by notjustmom



Series: Words: the Marvel Edition [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A little Tony and Stephen...





	Tentative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tentative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849239) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



On the battlefield, or in the midst of whatever crisis the two of them had ever faced, there was rarely anything tentative about their intentions or actions. It always appeared to everyone around them that they knew precisely what they were doing.

At the moment however, after the phones had been turned off, and there was little chance of being disturbed by anyone, as Stephen had threatened Wong with some magical mumbo-jumbo while he closed the heavy, intricately carved doors in his face, and turned back to find Tony watching him curiously, he was all too aware that he had no clue what to do next.

"Doc?"

"Hmmm?"

Tony moved carefully towards him, as if approaching a skittish colt, and stopped short as Stephen blinked at him, then reached out uncertainly to place an unsteady hand on his chest. He laid his own hand over his, and waited for the trembling to ease. "I'm here, Doc, and I'm not going anywhere. It's just us, and we can go as slowly as you want."

Stephen nodded, and leaned back against the door for support as he felt Tony's breath over his lips, then heard him whisper, "but, I'd really like to kiss you right now, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"Good." He sighed and closed his eyes as Tony's fingers threaded into his hair and his lips brushed lightly along his jawline, then slowly made his way back to his lips and smiled against them, before kissing him softly, promising him everything without saying a word.


End file.
